Patent Document 1, for example, is known as a vehicle air bag device in which an air bag is inflated and deployed by forming an inflator insertion portion integrally with the air bag, inserting an inflator into the inflator insertion portion, and causing gas discharged by the inflator to flow into the air bag through the inflator insertion portion. In Patent Document 1, the gas discharged by the inflator is prevented from leaking through a tubular connection port portion by constricting the connection port portion using a clamp such that the connection port portion closely contacts the inflator. Meanwhile, to attach the inflator to a body side, an attachment bracket is mounted on the inflator separately in a position removed from the clamp.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-160018 (FIGS. 5 and 6)
In Patent Document 1, two operations must be performed separately to constrict the connection port portion using the clamp and mount the attachment bracket on the inflator, and therefore this method is unfavorable in terms of workability.